Amazing spider man 2 fan fiction
by Saints row lover39
Summary: Gwen stacy is given a second chance at life but will she be able to folow her dreams or was she meant to die?
1. Chapter 1

Amazing spider man 2 Fanfiction 5 months after the amazing spider man 2 Switches pov.(Gwens resurection): Peters pov: "I always hated oscorp esspecialy now that some new billionare owns it, But part of me didnt care. With gwen gone i felt lost, missing a part of myself, i never belived oscorp could do somthing good until now..."

I cant belive im here, stuck at this new oscorp supprise that was being announced, the whole city was buzzing, reporters everywhere, i was onlu here because jj made me, "Get good pictures or your fired!" He said, so i did. I noticed the presentation stary and i take a seat. I look at the stage to see Doctor Alistaire Smythe, recently promoted to head of Oscorp's robotics facility." "What could he be doing here?" I ask myself as i see him begin to talk. "Hello ladys and gentelman, today i must show you somthing that will change man kind forever, a device with extrordinary power!" Smythe says as he pulls a curtain to show a large circular machine. "There we go, now I need peter parker on stage." Smythe says causing everyone to chat and look around. "For what?" I ask worried. "Dont worry peter this is a gift." Smythe says as i slowly walk up the stage to see the doctor. I had no idea wht he was up to, or why it involved me but since my spidey sence wasnt going off i decided to go up. "This supprise is also for the stacy family!" Smythe yells as people cheer and gwens family appers. "Whats going on?" I ask gwens mother. " has somthing for all of us i have no idea wht it is mabey its another memorial." Gwens mom says. Recently gwens familys been getting alot of memorials after gwen... left. My heart ached just thinking about it. "Alright, its show time, your all going to love this, youl think its fake but i can assure you its real." Smythe says. "What is it?" I ask. "You shall see, you all will!" Smythe says as the crowd cheers and i move away. "Witness a spectacular step for human society." Smythe says as he hits a button on the machine and it begins glowing and shuts off all the power in time square for a minute the a Large noises begin happening and the crowd stares in silence. I worry what could be on the other side of this strange container, i had no idea. Suddenly it stoped and dr. Smythe urges me to open it. I slowly creep over and open the door letting out smoke as the crowd watches in ahh. As the smoke clears i see a image apper. "Hello? Whos there?" I ask stupidly as the figure falls. "I walk into the container and approch the figure. shes a tall woman, wearing a blue coat with a purple shirt blond hair, green eyes, i knew her but it felt so impossible. "Gwen!?" I ask in shock. "Peter!?" Gwen asks as she runs into his arms. Peter looks at gwen in disbelife. "Peter... what happend,did i die?" Gwen asks. "I... i cant explain right now but we should get outside ur family." Peter says calmnly as he and gwen walk out the container. "Oh my god!" Gwens mom yells. "Is this some kind of sick joke!?" Gwens brother asks angrily. "No, its me... gwen." Gwen says as she hugs her mother and family eho are in tears. "Its a miricale!" A reporter says. "How did you do this?" I ask dr smythe. "Oscorp helped me, now i can help the world." Smythe says happily as he looks at the crowd whos cheering. "Mom could peter come home with us for dinner today?" Gwen asks. "Off course he can cmon peter." Gwens mom says as she shows him therr car. "I have to get my aunt may first if you dont mind, ill meet you there!" I say happily as i run to aunt mays house happily. It was a miricale. Gwen was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing spider man 2 Fanfiction:(The Machine): Gwens pov: "Its difficult to remeber what happend that night, i remeber falling with pieces of the tower falling around me and seeing you trying to catch me, i remeber closing my eyes Then there was nothing, it was like everything stoped i dont even remeber hitting the ground. thats all i remeber before waking up to see you standing over me. " Gwen says to peter as she remeberd saying for the 100th time. It had been a week since gwen had been brought back and the public was all over. Well not really her more , luckly the public was slowly getting more after Him than gwen wich made her life alot easier. "Whats wrong?" Gwen finnaly asks as she sees peter look away. "Nothing just thinking..." Peter says calmnly. "About the what if's again?" Gwen asks causing peter to nod yes. "Weve talked about this peter ok let me give you some new ones, What if we buy a house?, what if we live hapilly in a apartment?, what if we have kids?, what if we get married?, (Gasp) What if the kids look like you!?" Gwen says jokingly causing peter to laugh. "What?, I was kiding about the kid thing."Gwen says. "I know, but you jumped from having kids to geting married then buying a house, that's illogical." Peter says causing gwen to smile. "Plenty of couples have had kids before marrige." Gwen says as she leans towards peter. "And how many of them have been happily married?" Peter asks causing gwen to laugh. "Shut up bug boy." Gwen whispers right before they kiss. Peter moves away after a minute. "The machine, whatever its called i feel loke there gonna use it for bad." Peter says. "Like what? It resurects people." Gwen says. "I dont know i just feel likeit can be usedfor bad too ima check in on itjust to be sure." Peter says as he stands up but gwen grabs him. "Wait till later peter right noe enjoy dinner." gwen says as she and peter walk into the kitchen .


End file.
